


then he really laid into me

by xxrisque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d turned up half an hour ago, bruised and bleeding, a proud smirk on her face that dropped when she saw the panic in Feuilly’s eyes.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"What were you doing? Where the hell were you?"</p>
<p>"Christ, you’re not my minder, Feuilly."</p>
<p>{ from the prompt "fight me, eponine + feuilly" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	then he really laid into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).



"Eponine." Feuilly says firmly, folding his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at her. She glares right back up at him from where she’s sitting on the sofa, a bag of frozen peas pressed to her cheek.

She’d turned up half an hour ago, bruised and bleeding, a proud smirk on her face that dropped when she saw the panic in Feuilly’s eyes.

"What?"

"What were you doing? Where the hell were you?"

"Christ, you’re not my minder, Feuilly."

”I  _know_ that, but I’m your-” he stalls there, words stuck on his tongue as he thinks of nights where they fall into bed and mornings where they kiss corners of mouths and laugh into collarbones “-I’m your whatever the hell we are, and that  _matters_ _,_ okay? I don’t want to see you hurt, in any way, alright?”

"I can look after myself!" Eponine’s on her feet now, peas forgotten and melting into the couch cushion. Her eyes are blazing, intensified by the bruising across her cheek and the blood still dripping from her split lip. "I’m not some damsel in distress that needs a man to avenge her, I thought you knew that better than anyone!"

"I didn’t say you were!" Feuilly retorts. "I know that you’re not, for God’s sake, but I lo- I mean, I care about you, I’m allowed to be concerned. Who was it?"

"Who do you think it was?" She scoffs, tugging her hair over her shoulder.

“ _Eponine_.”

"Who do you think it was?" She screams, stepping closer to him. "It was my  _darling daddy_ , who else? I was visiting Azelma, making sure she was alright, and he saw me. Didn’t take kindly to me being there.”

"For Christ’s sake, ‘Ponine." Feuilly visibly deflates, running his fingers through his hair quickly.

"What?" She snaps, turning awkwardly to grab the peas from the sofa, pressing them against her cheek again and waiting for the pain to subside. She releases a long breath to try and calm herself.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Feuilly’s eyes narrow as he looks at her. "I woke up this morning and you weren’t there, and I know I should be used to it by now but then you weren’t back for hours and I thought something had happened to you! I thought maybe Montparnasse had-"

"Like I couldn’t take Parnasse in a fight." She laughs weakly, sitting back down on the sofa and looking at him for a long moment.

"I know." A tiny smile quirks at his lips, and he moves over to her and pries the bag of now mostly-defrosted peas from her hand. He studies her cheek closely for a moment.

"You’ll have that bruise for a few days at least, but it should heal fine." He presses a gentle kiss to her cheekbone and leans away from her, pressing the bag back against her face softly.

"I’m sorry." She says quietly, a minute or two later. "For worrying you, I mean. Didn’t realise you cared that much."

"Of course I care that much." He frowns at her, and she cocks her head at him, confused.

Three words hang on his lips, but he knows now isn’t the time she wants to hear them, so he kisses her instead.

When he pulls away, she reaches over and wipes the blood from his lips, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://badlydressedbahorel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
